Schooling For The Wolves
by The Wolf Artist
Summary: The pressures of Highschool, faced by your 2 favorite wolves. drama, agnst, love, romance, possible lemos will be warned on chapter bunch of other stuff. the idea comes from a fan of mine by the name of damaris172... he did the idea, i did everything else.-.- Not a problem though,Full summary inside. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Out of Summer, Comes Fall

Schooling for the Wolves.

Summary: Basically all the wolves had to go to a training school. Some higher than others, but all became alphas soon. This is a story a fan of mine asked about and I told him I would right, Damaris172 this is for you. This story is about the hardships that some particular wolves find in this hellhole called High-School. They find love and romance, tragedy and hurt, comfort and friendship, pain and adventure.

(Shout out. I have _**NOT **_forgot about my other story. I wanted to start this one to see where it would go. Just hang in there.)

!Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Out of Summer, Comes Fall.

All the wolves of the four packs were returning to this dreaded place called Pack School. They all had their cliques and crews, stood around like a bunch of badasses, or just plain didn't give a damn, and wanted to have some fun. They all wanted to become an Alpha. They had to study to graduate and get their diploma, otherwise, later on in life they would have to get an OEG and be marked as an omega. That's probably the last thing anybody wanted. The morning bell had rung at around eight am and all the wolves started to gather into their classrooms, a couple of wolves bumped into each other on the way to History.

"Ooof." The tan female wolf said, as she found herself on the ground with her books and papers sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you. Wait…. Kate?" The grey wolf asked.

"Its fi- Humphrey? I haven't seen you all summer! I really missed you. Where did you go?" Kate asked.

"Oh..uh..me? I've been around. Found my parents and finally met my brother and sister. What about you?" He smiled at her.

"My stupid dad is making me talk to this guy. I don't like him. My mom doesn't. She wants to rip him apart every time he's near me. This guy… he's the eastern pack leaders son." She stopped and looked down. "Looks like I won't fall in love with the right guy." She said under her breath.

"Oh you mean-" Humphrey started. Garth walked up to them and shoved Humphrey out of the way.

"Get the hell outta here you damn runt." Garth growled.

"Can it Garth! Don't make me get 'daddy' on you." Humphrey taunted. What Garth didn't know was while Humphrey didn't have the muscles to match his skill, he had been in MMA all his life, so he knew what to expect.

"Shut the fu-"

"GARTH! Humphrey was just helping me with my books. Calm down. Its not like you own me or anything." Kate said truthfully.

"Ahh, but when I mate wi-"

"Like hell you will Garth. I don't like you, and if my mom found out she'd kill you. You're NOT my boyfriend." Kate snaps.

"Well if that's how you want it." He smirks then turns away with his back turned to Kate. "So be it." He quickly turns and backhands her across the face sending her into a concrete wall. Before she goes unconscious, she whispers to Humphrey, who had run over to check on her.

"Kick his ASS!" she spats. Humphrey turns back to garth.

"You got some balls hitting a girl, not to mention my BEST friend. Bet your to pussy to come at me." Humphrey taunts.

**RING RING**

They ignore the bell for class.

"Please, Humphrey. I could take you down anytime, anywhere." Garth said pridefully.

"Come at me bro." Humphrey taunts again. Garth growls and lungs. Humphrey 'disappears' and 'reappears' right behind Garth and taps him on the shoulder.

"To slow bitch." Humphrey jumps into the air performing a double butterfly twist, both extremely powerful kicks hit their mark directly and send Garth falling to the floor, knocked out.

"Wow. A hole 12 seconds, not bad. Maybe next time I'll actually break a sweat." Humphrey says triumphantly. Kate becomes conscious again, but just in time for the principle to come down the hall and see Humphrey standing over Garth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? HUMPHERY, GARTH, KATE. OFFICE. MINE. NOW!" Kate and Humphrey walk together to the office. Garth became conscious again, and was just barely able to walk to the office. When they got in there they knew they were in deep shit. "Fighting is against the rules. Skipping class, against the rules, skipping class to fight, against the rules. I should suspend you all, but it's the first day of school, and I'm feeling generous. You all have detention until I say otherwise. Get TO CLASS!" they all nod. Great, just great. First day back and they have detention.

"Okay, he is such a jackass. I'd rather be suspended. That way I can work on my fighting." Humphrey said.

"He is a jackass, but I had something else in mind for you and I, Humphrey. We could go chill at the mall with friends, but noooo. Ughh. This sucks!"

"HA. No kidding. Hey Kate, after detention, do you want to go down and grab something to eat with me? I'll buy."

"You asking me on a date?"

"Why of course." Humphrey says with a smirk. "See you at 7?" he winks.

"Yes. Of course." Kate smiles back at him. They hug before entering History class.

"Awhh isn't that cute?" Mr. Brank said sarcastically. "Now sit." Class went on and on for hours. They took notes on stuff they'll be covering and all that. Neither Humphrey or Kate cared, they had everything written down already, so they passed notes to and from each other. They weren't caught at all, except by Lily, Kate's younger sister, by about 2 minutes. She saw them and grinned evilly. She liked Garth for the longest time, if she could get Kate and Humphrey together she'd have Garth to herself. She chuckled to herself. At the same time the lunch bell rang, releasing all the wolves for lunch. Kate, Humphrey, Lily, Mooch, Harviee, Kaylynn, and Trace sat at a table. Kate sat real close to Humphrey, not that he cared. They enjoyed lunch and laughed and talked, told stories about their summer and gossiped. Garth worked himself over to their table and sat down in between Kate and Humphrey, much to their dismay.

"Hey baby. Wanna go for a ride?" he asked. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off I have plans."

"Oh you mean with this wanna-be alpha. This pathetic omega?"

"I hope you know, Garth, I WON that fight, not you dumbass." Humphrey growled. Garth grabbed his neck and was about to sling him across the room.

"Garth. To the office."

"Oh come on Mrs. Braymon. I was just kidding." He said innocently.

"Oh alright. Just enough horseplay." Garth nods in response. He whispers in Humphrey's ear.

"Don't go anywhere pussy boy, after detention, I want a rematch. At the park. Don't be late or I'll hunt you down." Humphrey just sits their calm and collected.

"Okay. I'll make it quicker on the knock out so I can make my date tonight."

"Whom are you taking?"

"Me" Kate answers for Humphrey. Humphrey nods. "Now get the hell away from us." Garth was pissed as hell as he stomped off like a five year old. Little did Humphrey know, that Garth was planning on cheating. I mean, he was head of the football team. He had the entire defensive team backing him up this time. He was sure he was going to win. In fact he was so sure, that he sent out a text to everyone he knew, to come to the park for the entertainment of their lives. One giant ass-whopping. All the students returned to their classes and finished their days' worth of work. Kate, Humphrey, and Garth all went to detention and the rest of the students went home. The fun only started from there.

* * *

**tell me what you guys think so far. this was Damaris172's idea. i just came up with the plot and story lines. R&R! much apreciated.**

**Love my fans.3**

**Chapter 6 for "Only Time Will Tell" will be uploaded by the 18th hopefully. so dont stop having faith. im bust damn 3 my fans. any other OC requests or story request you have, feel free to pm me, but please dont over do it, because I am an extremely busy person and it would be hell on me.**

**until Next time,**

**-The Wolf Artist**


	2. Chapter 2: No Pain, No Gain

**Here is chapter 2 of a story that a fan asked me about. R&R? hope you really enjoy my work. its not easy with my tight schedule but i make due.**

* * *

Schooling for the Wolves.

Chapter 2: No Pain, No Gain.

* * *

(Detention Hall 3:55)

Humphrey, Kate, and Garth sat in Mrs. Braymon's classroom away from one another. Kate and Humphrey would text. Garth did nothing but sat and watched Humphrey. The teacher was completely oblivious to them, and quite frankly, wanted to leave as much as they did. She didn't expect to be babysitting troublemakers on the first day of school, but here they were. She had relaxed a little bit and began to read a book, waiting until 4 o'clock when they'd leave so she could. It was the first day of school so what teacher gives homework? Mrs. Braymon knew they had nothing to work on, so she let the sit there. Kate eased her way over to Humphrey, without the teacher noticing. She just wanted to be near Humphrey, not that he minded that.

"Hey, I got bored. It;s just about time to get the hell out of here. I can't wait." She said in a whisper

"Yeah, me neither. I hope I don't get to sweaty kickin Garth's fat-ass at the park today. I don't wanna smell repulsive for our date." He grinned at her.

"Take a shower afterwards. I wanna thank you for what you did today for me. He's such an asshole sometimes."

"Sometimes?" he said mischievously.

"Okay, most of the time, but anyways, I can't wait for our date tonight. You never asked me on a date before."

"Never had the time to ask you or take you. I guess I've just been too busy."

"Well, you got me now, so you better be on time." She giggled.

* * *

*RING*(4:00pm)

"Children, you are free to go." Mrs. Braymon says. The teens bolt out of their like greased lightning. Humphrey and Kate walk together to Humphrey's 2012 2500 Ram. They talk for a little bit before Garth pulls up behind the truck and gets out.

"See you at the park or you to pussy to show?" Garth taunts.

"See you there, Garth."

"Fine" Garth growls, as he gets back in his car and drives off. He had an evil smile on his face though. One that could define a cheater, though he was. He had everything planned and set up at the park. Everyone he knew was there. "_I will win for sure this way."_ Garth thought.

Humphrey got in his dodge.

"Kate, climb in." he said. She obliged and hopped in the passenger seat and strapped herself in. he started the engine and revved the motor up to 5 RPM's (5000 Revolutions Per Minute) and switched it into reverse. He geared it back into drive and tore down the street headed to the park. When they arrived there were a ton of wolves standing around. There was also a stage with a fighting platform on it. Garth had gotten his dad to buy one for him so he could 'learn' how to 'defend' himself, which Tony fell for. Garth was standing on it in a fighter's uniform waiting for his opponent. He saw Humphrey's truck pull into the parking lot and grinned. Humphrey got out with Kate right behind him. They walked through the eyes that the crowd laid on them. They came to the stage, and Humphrey jumped straight up onto it. He was careful not to jump to high, he wanted to surprise his audience.

"You ready, pussy boy." Garth taunted. Humphrey took off his jacket and handed it to Kate.

"Yeah, lets get this over with, I have more important things to do than this." Humphrey said bored.

"Rules: First to knock out wins. No shirts." Garth says, as he removes his shirt, showing of his defined muscles. Humphrey took off his shirt. He wasn't built to match his skill, but he still had abs and biceps. He handed his shirt to Kate.

"Be careful, Humphrey. Something doesn't feel right." Kate said.

"Don't worry and whatever happens, stay down here. I can't risk you getting hurt." He replied. He walks over to face Garth. Garth looks arrogantly at him and sees a potential opening. Humphrey had no signs of defense, but when the moment came, he snapped. Garth had lunged a punch straight towards Humphrey's face. Humphrey put his palm up to catch the punch and redirects it to the ground which he did successfully. Humphrey swept Garth's legs out from under him and slipped a little distance away from him. Garth stood up and glared at Humphrey. He made an attempt to fake a kick which Humphrey had anticipated him doing. Instead Garth threw to punches. They both hit their mark but didn't faze Humphrey one bit. Humphrey launched himself over Garth and did a midair summersault roundhouse kick to the back of Garth's head, which resulted in a face plant on Garths part. Garth growled in pain.

"Ready to give up, or do I have to knock you out Garth?" Humphrey said, like he was bored.

"No, it's time to finish this." At that moment, after those words left Garths mouth, five defensive linebackers tore through the certain and surrounded Humphrey. There were various gasps and 'oh mys' throughout the audience, but Humphrey remained calm and collected as normal. He cracked his knuckles and grinned.

* * *

"Kate, what do you suppose is going to happen to Humphrey?" Kaylynn said as her, Harviee, Lily, Mooch, and Trace arrived beside Kate.

"I don't know, but I knew something bad was going to happen. I just hope he makes it out okay. He has to!" Kate said worriedly.

"You like him, don't you?" Harviee asked. Kate blushed.

"I think the term you're referring to is, love." Lily says, knowing her sister. Kate blushed harder.

"Yes, I think I do love him. We grew up together and have been through so much. I couldn't imagine myself without him, which is why he has to pull through okay." Kate said

"Kate, don't worry. He will." Trace says.

* * *

Humphrey zones in and tones out the world around him. There is no audience, only him, and six other fighters. He lunged at two of the linebackers and kicked them in the knee, bringing them straight to the ground. He disposed of those two quickly, by chi-blocking them. He turned to see two of the others charging at him. He moved out of the way and kicked one of them in the back, sending him to the ground, off-stage. The other one turned to Humphrey as another linebacker got on the other side of Humphrey. They grabbed his arms and held him in place, but he didn't seem to squirm. Garth took his chance. He walked up and started hitting him in the chest, face and abdomen. Humphrey took the hits but did not cry out in pain. He wouldn't let them have satisfaction.

"Had enough, runt?" Garth growled. Humphrey didn't respond. Instead, right as Garth threw the next punch, he swung himself out of the arm lock that was on him, and into the air above Garth. Garth made impact with his buddies and knocked them across the staged, knocking them out. Humphrey landed swiftly on his feet and turned to face Garth.

"I know one thing that'll make you suffer." He jumps off stage and did the unthinkable. He grabbed Kate and jumped back on stage before anyone could protest. He held her by the throat, and Humphrey's heart sank.

"Please. Don't hurt her. I'll do anything you want. I'll give you anything just…don't hurt Kate." Humphrey begged. "Please, she hasn't don't anything, and you've already done enough to her. Just let her go."

"Oh I don't think so. We are going to have some fun with this wolf before we return her to you. You see, I was supposed to marry her after school, and unite the packs, but in order to do that I have to get her to submit her body to me before we marry. I'm going to save you the trouble of taking her out tonight." That pushed Humphrey over the edge. He exploded. He smashed his foot into the wooden floor, kicking wood into the air. He started using his dash technique, moving quickly in a blur, hitting Garth with furious punches and kicks. Garth had let Kate go by accident. His body quacked in pain. Humphrey hit two chi-blocks on his back and half of his body went numb. Humphrey grabbed Garth by the jaw.

"If you **ever **want to breathe again, I suggest you **never** lay another paw on Kate, **ever** again, because if you do, so help me, I will put pain on you like you have **never **experienced before. Do I make myself **clear**?" Humphrey growls. Garth nods in quickly in pain. "Good. I believe I win now." He says, as he makes the final pressure point attack, knocking Garth out instantly. Everybody cheered for him, but him merely ignored their chants as he gathered his things and Kate, and walked back to the truck. He put his stuff inside and leaned up against the side of his truck. Kate walked over and wrapped herself around him, which he gladly took in.

"Thank you, Humphrey. You saved me from getting raped by someone that probably would've killed me. I'm so sorry he cheated, but I am thankful you kicked his ass in front of everybody." She beamed at him. He smiled down at her. "I think I'll wait until I find my true love before I give up my virginity."

"You're welcome Kate. I don't think he'll be messing with anybody for a while." He smiled at her. "I think that's a great idea. I'm going off those same grounds too. Found anyone you think you might like to love?" he asked curiously.

"Well, yeah actually. I-I think I'm in l-love with you." Kate said nervously, waiting for rejection, but it never came. Humphrey's world exploded with joy when she said that. He never thought someone like he would fall for a guy like him.

"I-umm- I think I'm in lo-love with you too." He said calmly. "_How does he do that Mr. Calm thing?" _Kate thought. Kate's world exploded at the same time though. She never thought he could love someone like her. She tingled inside with a sense of acceptance and happiness. She then realized he was moving closer. She had never actually kissed a guy before, because she found none of them worth her time. He lean his head down to kiss her. He hadn't had a first kiss yet, but he was about to find out how great it felt. She arched her neck and met his lips. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he could to him. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other one around his mid-torso. They kissed for what seemed like eternity when they finally broke for air. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I love you." They said in unison.

"Kiss me." Kate said. Humphrey met her lips and parted her mouth. He got the hint and parted his own, slipping his tongue into her mouth, making her give off a slight moan. Their tongues did a romantic dance as they made out, each battling for dominance, but Humphrey became triumphant in the end. They broke the kiss and got in the truck. Humphrey started the truck and headed for his home, where he lived alone. He worked and designed exotic cars so he was well paid for an 18 year old. He enjoyed his job and all the perks. He pulled into the drive and ran inside to grab something. He returned with a long black box. Inside was a diamond incrusted necklace that was engraved on the back. It read, "Forever and Always." He climbed into the truck and handed the box to Kate. She opened it and fell in love.

"Oh. My. God. Its-its so beautiful."

"Just like you, Kate. You are beautiful, and I love you to death. My mother gave it to me and told me to give it to the one I found that I felt was right for me to fall in love with, and that, is you, Kate."

"But wait- I don't have anything to give you." She said.

"I have you. That's all I could ask for. That's all I could want from you."

"That's so sweet. But there has to be something I can give you."

"No. I love you unconditionally and always will."

"I could give you my body." She said seductively.

"Really? You'd do that? Don't you think we should wait? It's not that I don't want to, it's just that we just started this relationship."

"I guess you're right, but when we're both ready will you take me?"

"Yes my love. I love you more than anything and would happily take you. You'd be taking me to."

"You're a virgin too?" Kate asked. He just nodded.

"Been waiting to keep it for someone I truly loved."

"Me too." Kate said. Humphrey smiled at her.

"I think we should be getting to our date now, I'm starving."

"Me too. Where are we going?"

"Red Lobster." He answered. They went there and dined, had the time of their lives, and ate their fill. Humphrey went to pay.

"$59.89 is the check." The cashier said. Humphrey swiped his card, grabbed the receipt, and took Kate's hand.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure, let me call my mom."

"Alright."

* * *

"Mom. Its Kate. Do you mind if I stay with Humphrey tonight. Really? Thanks mom. See you tomorrow." She hangs up the phone. "She says I can stay as long as I want to, as long as I check up with her."

"Sweet. Now I won't be so lonely at home."

"Sure won't." she giggled. They pulled into the drive and saw Eve waiting for them. She had a suitcase with her. She handed the suitcase to kate.

"It has all of your things you will need." She smiled at her daughter, then turned to Humphrey. "Take good care of my daughter." She said kindly.

"Don't worry, Eve. She's in good paws."

"Glad to hear it Humphrey." She hugged him and left without saying another word. They went inside and went to the master bedroom. Humphrey helped Kate unpack. After that they had a little make out session.

"Kate, do you wanna go get a bath?" he asked her as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled. They went into the master bath. Humphrey turned on the water and grabbed two towels. Kate started undressing herself. By the time Humphrey walked up, she was completely nude. She turned to him and smiled.

"You like what you see?" she said seductively. He grinned and kissed her, pulling her body close to his. They broke the kiss and Kate climbed in the Jacuzzi tub. Humphrey undressed himself and climbed in behind Kate. She relaxed and sat onto his lap. They had little conversation but they enjoyed it non-the less. Kate stood up and turned around, giving Humphrey a good look at her ass and pussy. She sat back down and straddled him.

"You wanna make love soon?" she asked seductively.

"We will, because you are one fine wolf." He answered. She lay on top of him in warm water, enjoying every second. They're world could get much better than this. They were in love, and soon would prove it to one another. They washed up and got out. Humphrey carried Kate to the bed, both still nude; he sat her on the edge of the bed and stood in front of her. She was nervous but so was he. She got down on her knee and started licking his sheath to get his member to come out. Gradually it came out and she started to suck on it, taking in as much of it as she could. He moaned a little bit and grabbed her head as she sucked his 10 inch wolf member. He was enjoying this as much as she was. She stopped and stood up to kiss him. He gladly accepted the kiss and pushed her onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at her. She nodded. He positioned himself outside of her virgin entrance.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, ready." He slid into her tight virgin pussy. Her walls were contracting to him, getting use to his size. He came to a wall of resistance. She moaned when he touched her hymen.

"Take me now. Please!" she begged. "I love you. Give me all you love." He smiled and pulled out all but the tip, then thrust back in, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity forever. She moaned in pain, but it was quickly replaced by pleasure as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her entire body. He was moaning her name as he rammed the insides of the once virgin pussy. They were both enjoying this feeling. He was still thrusting in her pushing himself as far as he could go. She was moaning his name loudly, as he body tensed up and her pussy became tighter.

"Kate, you're so tight. I'm not going to last much longer." Humphrey said, in between moans. He felt her body heat up and tense, as her walls of her vagina tightened around his member.

"It's okay Hu-HUMPHREY!" She screamed in puree ecstasy as she had her first orgasm.

"Oh my god ka-KATE!" He yelled. As he felt her orgasm, he slid his huge knot into her wet pussy and released a load of cum. He collapsed on top of her. They were stuck. He gathered enough strength to pick her up and carry her to the head of the bed. He lied down and she laid on top of him. There was still juices leaking out of her wet pussy, but neither of them cared at the moment. They were to caught up in love.

"I love you, Kate." Humphrey said. She snuggled closer to him, still enjoying the feeling of his huge knot.

"I love you too, Humphrey." She said sleepily. She lied her head on his upper chest, wrapped her arms around him, and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, and closed his eyes. They fell asleep happily in each other's arms. They liked where they were. Tonight they became lovers, mates, and most important of all, one.

* * *

**well there you have it. chapter 2. Review. Again this was for my fan Damaris172. thanks again bro. will update asap... 6 reviews for next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and ill be looking forward to the reviews.**

**Until Next Time**

**-The Wolf Artist**


End file.
